


I'll be okay

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: I’m watching 27 dresses, drinking wine and eating a muffin that tastes like plastic, but at least you’re by my side.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, except that I'm single and I drank pisco and not wine.

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Dan had always had a soft spot for a sappy rom-com. Those movies and tv shows were perfect for those nights where he wasn’t feeling at his 100%, and that sad December evening was the precise time to watch a movie while drinking a cup of wine.

Tonight, he decided to watch 27 dresses. That movie was one of his guilty pleasures, and with his recent engagement, he thought that it was a movie that he could enjoy even more so than before.

Dan grabbed a bottle of wine and a cup, and after debating if he should drink the whole bottle or not, he walked towards his secret cabinet where he hides all the sweets from Phil. Dan picked up a tiny muffin that he didn’t even remember buying. Hell knows how long that thing has been there, and if that night wasn’t the night when he eats it, then when?

He went to the lounge where his computer was, leaving the bottle of wine, the cup and the muffin on the coffee table while he searched the movie on Disney+. Once he had everything ready, the movie started to play on the screen.

\---

At some point during the movie, close to the end, Dan remembered that he had a muffin covered with thin foil, and after he removed the plastic, he started to chew on it. It tasted like plastic, and it left an awful sensation on his mouth, but since he was too lazy to stop the movie and go to the kitchen to eat something else, he kept eating it anyway.

By the end of the movie, Dan started to cry. He doesn’t know if it was because of the ending, or because that awful muffin that he just ate, or maybe because he was getting married in less than a few months, but it didn’t matter, he just let himself cry for a while.

Phil walked in the living room without Dan noticing. He sat by Dan’s side, gently putting his hand on Dan’s shoulder, making Dan jump slightly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan smiled at Phil. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Phil removed his hand from Dan’s shoulder, watching the credits rolling on the screen and the crumbs on Dan’s laptop, and then directed his gaze at the bottle of wine that was on the coffee table. “Having fun?”

“A little, yes,” Dan dried his tears with his right index finger. “I’m just a little overwhelmed by life, but I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little disappointed, and the end always gets me.”

“Disappointed? What happened?”

“I bought a muffin, a while ago, I don’t remember when to be exact. I just ate it, and it tasted like plastic. I don’t know- I wasn’t feeling that good today, I guess that it just caught me on a bad mood or something.”

“Do you want to go to see a doctor? Maybe the muffin was expired, and that’s why it tasted bad.”

“Maybe, but I think that it was because of the foil that was around it. If I feel bad in the morning, I’ll go to the doctor, promise.”

“Okay…” Phil sounded unsure, and he was, but at the same time, he didn’t want to pressure Dan. “Will you be alright?”

“Yup, I’ll be okay,” Dan smiled softly at Phil and stood up from the couch, leaving his now closed laptop on the coffee table. “I want to lay down in bed for a while, do you want to come?”

“I’d love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm 100% sure that the muffin that I ate wasn't expired! It was a gift for my graduation, and that was on the 22 of this month).
> 
> come say hi at tumblr, and friendly reminder that commissionsare open.


End file.
